One in a million
by Clarisse Flowers
Summary: "Y pensar que las posibilidades de conocer a alguien como tú eran una en un millón". Violet Wood es una chica de 24 años que llegó de Forks a Nueva York para ayudar a su madre enferma. Un día conoce a los Avengers y comienza a sentir atracción por el más tímido de sus integrantes, aunque se siente temerosa de expresar sus sentimientos y no ser correspondida ¿Logrará hacerlo?
1. Día ocupado

_**Avengers no me pertenece, la historia sí.**_  
 _ **Los respectivos créditos a**_ _ **Marvel Comics**_ _ **.**_

El timbre del celular sonaba fuerte y con insistencia, era, tal vez, la cuarta vez que sonaba en alrededor de 10 minutos. El reloj despertador sobre el velador marcaba las 9:22, era domingo, su día libre ¿Quién osaba llamarla tan temprano? Su turno la noche anterior había terminado cerca de las 3 de la mañana, las ojeras y el cansancio eran notorios.

\- ¿Aló? – Contestó con pereza, al otro lado de la linea se escuchaban muchos ruidos y gritos.

\- _¡Cállese! Trato de hablar por teléfono_ – Escuchó decir por el auricular.

\- Caly ¿qué demonios quieres? – Era notoria la molestia en su voz - Terminé muy tarde anoche, es mi único día libre, por favor - Hablaba tapada hasta la cabeza con las sábanas blancas con detalles de lunares rosa que su madre le había regalado en la navidad anterior.

\- _Violet, juro que mi intención no es molestarte_ -

\- Directo al grano, Caly –

\- _Necesito que vengas al turno de las 6_ –

\- ¿Bromeas? – Contestó con molestia – Corrieron mi día libre del martes hasta hoy ¿y quieres que vuelva a correrlo? – Suspiró – Olvídalo –

\- _Por favor, te pagaremos el doble por estos dos días que te hemos corrido_ –

\- No –

\- _Soy tu jefa y amiga, hazlo por estos años de amistad_ – Rogaba Caly – _Eres la única persona a quién puedo llamar, están todos los libres fuera de la ciudad_ –

\- ¿A qué hora decías?–

\- _Seis_ –

\- A las seis con treinta estaré ahí, tengo que ver a mi mamá en el hospital a las cinco y no me apresuraré por un imbécil que no tomó su turno hoy –

\- _Eres la mejor ¿lo sabes?_ –

\- Si, si - Suspiró - Y me pagas el doble por ambos días, no lo olvides –

\- _Sin falta, Violet_ –

\- Ok - Colgó para luego arrojar el celular al montón de ropa que tenía en la esquina de la habitación – Tengo que ordenar un poco este apartamento – Dijo para sí misma y luego se levantó y encendió el equipo de música para comenzar su día con un poco de ánimo.

Trabajaba desde hace dos años en el restaurant de su amiga que se encontraba en Manhattan. Era mesera y, a veces, encargada de local cuando a Caly se le ocurría salir de la ciudad con su esposo a quién no soportaba en absoluto, pero de quien, en parte, dependía el estar trabajando en ese lujoso lugar. Él era un empresario y cuándo se caso con Caly, quién era chef de profesión, le regaló aquel restaurant y ella era feliz administrándolo. Fue entonces cuando Violet más lo necesitaba, que le dió la oportunidad de trabajar ahí. Violet iba en tercer año de pedagogía cuándo su padre falleció en un accidente automovilístico dejándola sola con su madre que, tiempo después, cayó en cama producto del avance de sus enfermedades que se juntaron con una depresión que hasta el día de hoy la tienen en esa condición. Como no tuvo otra opción, se trasladó de Forks a Manhattan con su madre, Victoria, para poder tenerla en un hospital seguro, abandonando la carrera que tanto la apasionaba. Comenzó a trabajar con Caly que luego de enterarse de todo, le tendió la mano. La paga no era mala, le alcanzaba para pagar el hospital, los medicamentos y un pequeño pero humilde apartamento en la ciudad. No tenía lujos, pero sí comodidades y eso era lo importante. A pesar de que su madre le insistía en que volviera a la universidad, ella se negaba rotundamente a dejarla sola. Su hermano se encontraba fuera del país, pero volvería dentro de unos días para encargarse de su madre junto a su esposa y así Violet volvería a retomar sus estudios en Forks y buscaría una escuela cerca de su madre para hacer clases y ayudar a su hermano a cuidar de ella.

\- Te ves cansada – Victoria tomó su mano sacándola de la ensoñación. Había estado todo el día ordenando la casa, con el trabajo, el hospital y los tratamientos no había tenido tiempo de ordenar – ¿Dormiste bien anoche? Sentí que llegaste tarde –

\- Sí, dormí hasta después de almuerzo – Mintió – Desperté y me vine de inmediato a acompañarte – Miraba con atención las vías que tenía inyectadas su madre en los brazos. La quimioterapia cada día la debilitaba más. Su piel estaba pálida, su cuerpo delgado y su cabello cada vez iba perdiendo aquella fuerza y brillo que tenían antes.

\- Tu hermano me ha llamado esta tarde – Miró a su madre a los ojos – Debería estar llegando mañana temprano–

\- ¿En serio? –

\- Si, mi niña – Victoria sonrió – Así que ya puedes comenzar a hacer los trámites para volver a la universidad, nuestra casa en Forks te está esperando –

\- Ay, mamá – El sólo pensar en volver a casa la invadió con una nostalgia que hizo que sus ojos se pusieran llorosos. Cada pequeña aventura, cada recuerdo en aquel hogar en donde alguna vez hubo una familia llena de felicidad le provocaron un nudo en la garganta que no se permitía botar. No, no lloraría ahí, frente a su madre tan débil. Desde la muerte de su padre se prometió no llorar en ni una ocasión, tenía que estar ahí con la frente en alto ayudando a su madre a ponerse de pie. Extrañaba tanto a su padre, sus consejos, sus chistes, sus "buongiorno, principessa" de cada día, el esfuerzo que dió por su familia, simplemente lo extrañaba mucho.

\- Yo igual lo extraño – Su madre leyó su mente – Lo amaba cada día con más intensidad y sea donde sea que esté, quiero que sepa que estoy agradecida por la maravillosa vida que tuve junto a él –

\- Lamento interrumpir – Violet limpió las lágrimas del rostro de su madre – Tengo que sacarle las vías y es todo por hoy – El médico miró con una sonrisa a Violet y comenzó a sacar las vías de los brazos de Victoria. En cuanto dejó a su madre en casa, arregló su bolso y partió en dirección al restaurant. Tal como lo predijo, llegaría alrededor de las 6:30, por lo que no se apresuró en absoluto. Se detuvo en varias tiendas del centro, compró chocolates para los chicos del restaurant, miró ropa y caminó sin prisa. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba pasando fuera de un callejón se topó con una situación que llamó su atención.

\- ¡He dicho que me lo pases! – Un tipo de unos 30 años amenazaba con un arma a una chica que se encontraba acorralada por él. Tenía un paquete grande aferrado al cuerpo con ambos brazos, lo miraba con terror.

\- ¡No puedo! Son los medicamentos de mi abuela –

\- ¡No mientas! –

\- Por favor, déjame en paz – El tipo se iba a avalanzar sobre la muchacha cuando Violet interrumpió.

\- Te ha dicho que la dejes en paz – Comentó seria desde la entrada del callejón.

\- ¡Bah! Y que te metes tú, perra – El tipo levantó el arma para apuntarla en dirección a Violet, sin embargo, ella desapareció de su vista en cosa de segundos - Pero dond–

\- Aquí – Dijo en el oído del tipo – ¿Qué planeas hacer con esa arma? ¿Disparar al aire? – El tipo se dió vuelta de inmediato algo intimidado, pero Violet nuevamente no estaba ahí –

\- ¿Q-Qué eres? – Una sombra se formó en su espalda.

\- La pesadilla de los abusones como tú – Y en menos de un segundo redujo al tipo dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Tomó el arma y la guardó en su bolso. Sacó el celular y llamó a la policía – Callejón 210, un intento de asalto, el tipo está reducido – Y colgó.

\- G-Gracias – La chica la miraba con gran impresión – ¿Cómo haz echo eso? –

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Violet la miró con seriedad, siempre hacía creer a la gente que no habían visto nada – Sólo lo reduje, sé karate – Mintió.

\- Pero te vi desaparecer y aparecer –

\- No, quizá imaginaste cosas con el miedo – Sonrió a la chica – Quédate aquí para declararle a la policía, él no despertará en un buen rato – Puso la pistola del tipo en sus manos haciendo ademán de que la entregara. Dió media vuelta y partió de ahí, sin notar que alguien más presenciaba la escena.

El tiempo en el restaurant avanzaba lento. Ese día le tocaba revisar la presentación de los platos y ordenar los servicios en las mesas. Regaló chocolates a los del turno y Caly no dejaba de agradecer su presencia ahí. No se sentía de ánimos para estar de mesera y su rostro no lucía muy amigable. No llevaba maquillaje, con suerte se había lavado la cara antes de salir. Salió a tomar aire y a fumar un cigarrillo. Recordaba una prenda que había visto en una de las tantas tiendas en las que se detuvo, quería comprarla, quería tratar de renovarse en cuanto volviera a Forks, conseguir novio tal vez. No lucía tan mal. Rondaba el metro sesenta, era delgada y su figura era bonita. Desde pequeña su madre comentaba lo lindas que eran sus piernas y lo delgada que era su cintura. Su rostro tampoco quedaba atrás, tenía la nariz fina y pequeña, los pómulos definidos, labios carnosos, ojos verdes y pestañas tupidas. Cabello largo y liso hasta la cintura color negro azabache. Piel blanca y suave como la porcelana, agradeció siempre el no haber presentado las típicas marcas de la adolescencia, los granos y esas cosas. Su madre siempre le decía que se diera tiempo de salir con algún chico, que estar sola la hacía ver amargada, pero, a pesar de que los pretendientes no le faltaban, jamás se sintió atraída por alguno. Los chicos eran maravillosos, nada que decir sobre eso, pero quería una aventura y ese tipo de romances sólo existían en los libros que leía, muy difíciles de encontrar en la vida real. Quizá pedía mucho.

\- Amm, Violet, no quiero interrumpir pero Caly te llama – Violet rodó los ojos, tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagó con la punta del zapato. Entró en la cocina y visualizó a Caly mirando por el rabillo de la puerta.

\- Ay, Violet, ponte el delantal y sal a atender a esos tipos de allá – Caly apuntó con el dedo y Violet miró en aquella dirección. En una de las mesas, apartados, había ocho tipos en una especie de reunión. Miró nuevamente a Caly – Tienes que atenderlos tú –

\- Pero ¿Porqué yo? Envía a Henry, él es el mesero hoy –

\- Tú eres la indicada para atender a ese grupo – Dijo Caly con determinación – Está Stark ahí, atiéndelos bien, ese tipo es exigiente con el servicio –

\- Como digas –

\- Y toma – Le puso en las manos un estuche – Ponle un poco de color a tu rostro, no quiero que salgas a atender así – Violet la miró con molestia, tomó el estuche y fue en dirección al baño del personal. Tomó su pelo en una coleta alta, lavó su rostro y aplicó un poco de delineador de ojos y labial rosa claro. Se colocó una camisa blanca que tenía en el casillero y mantuvo los jeans negros que llevaba desde la mañana. Se amarró el delantal negro a la cintura, metió la libreta de pedidos en uno de los bolsillos, tomó el carro con las cartas del restaurant, abrió la puerta y caminó hacía la mesa con un poco de nervios, Caly con tanto detalle la había puesto algo inquieta.

\- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Violet y yo los atenderé esta noche – Dijo poniéndose junto a la mesa y sonriendo con naturalidad.

\- Buenas noches – Dijeron al unisono.

\- Les entrego la carta para que puedan hacer su pedido – Tomó las cartas y le entregó una cada uno con una sonrisa – Tome – Su rostro era simplemente perfecto, o al menos así lo sintió ella. Cabello rubio y bien peinado, facciones fuertes, sonrisa divina y sus ojos, quedó hipnotizada con ellos, de un azul intenso y tan humildes que no pudo evitar sonreír de manera tonta en cuanto sostuvo la mirada con él, botando sin querer la carta al piso – Disculpe, no fue mi intención –

\- No te preocupes, Violet – Respondió él, recogiendo la carta al mismo tiempo que ella – Fue un accidente – Ella lo miró sonrojada por la situación.

\- _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ \- Se preguntó a sí misma y lo miró nuevamente a los ojos.

\- Soy Steve Rogers, mucho gusto – Se presentó con una sonrisa que hizo dar un vuelco a su estómago.

\- H-Hola – Respondió tontamente y le entregó la carta otra vez, evitando ahora que se cayera. Terminó de entregar las cartas y se paró a un lado de la mesa con la libreta en la mano para anotar los pedidos. Sentía el corazón latir a mil, pero ignorándo aquello, trató de actuar con indiferencia _– ¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Qué es este estúpido comportamiento?_ – Pensaba un poco angustiada. En cuanto tomó los pedidos se retiró con rapidez a la cocina. Entregó los pedidos de la manera más natural posible, le temblaban las manos al poner tanto empeño en no demostrar su nerviosismo. Atendió otras mesas, sacó muchos pedidos y cada cierto rato fijaba la vista en Steve, quién al sentir que lo miraban cruzaba la vista con ella.

El restaurant se fue vaciando, quedando únicamente aquel grupo en el salón.

\- Violet – Caly la llamaba – ¿Porqué aún no se van? –

\- No lo sé, ya los atendí y les llevé hace bastante la cuenta –

\- ¡Pues, ve a que te paguen y diles que el local ya va a cerrar! – Violet suspiró y salió nuevamente al salón a buscar la cuenta.

\- Muchas gracias por venir – Sonreía evitando cruzar la mirada con el rubio para no ponerse nerviosa – El local cerrará dentro de unos minutos – Y se retiró hacía la cocina, sin antes mirar por última vez al joven de ojos azules. El grupo se retiró y comenzaron a cerrar el restaurant con rapidez. En cuanto todo estuvo listo, Violet tomó sus pertenencias y salió por la parte trasera del restaurant. – ¡Adiós! – Gritó antes de cerrar las puertas e irse caminando con tranquilidad – _Ha sido un día agitado_ – Se dijo a si misma recordando al chico rubio. Caminó por largos minutos a su hogar, mirando con insistencia hacía atrás pues sentía que alguien la seguía. Sacó las llaves de su bolso y abrió con cuidado la puerta del apartamento. La cerró tras de ella y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la entrada para descansar un poco, miró la hora en su reloj: 2am. Cerró los ojos y despertó minutos después con un ruido proveniente de la puerta, alguien buscaba, abrió y frente a ella había un tipo alto de cuerpo corpulento, moreno y con un parche en el ojo, detalle que no pudo evitar notar.

\- Señorita Violet – Dijo el tipo con seriedad.

\- ¿Si? –

\- Soy Nick Fury ¿Podemos hablar? –

\- Un momento – Violet recordó al tipo en el restaurant – Yo lo atendí hoy –

\- La busco por esto – Y puso ante ella un celular en donde se veía un video. Lo tomó con ambas manos y con asombro vió que salía ella. La habían grabado en la tarde cuando redujo al tipo del callejón.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó nerviosa – ¿Porqué tiene eso? –

\- No se asuste – Violet salió del apartamento y cerró la puerta para quedarse afuera a solas con Fury – Sus habilidades son lo que buscamos –

\- No comprendo... – Siempre se había empeñado en ocultar sus poderes, siempre tuvo miedo de que la trataran diferente – ¿Porqué me busca? –

\- Para que sea parte nuestro proyecto – Le entregó una tarjeta con una dirección – Venga a vernos y le explicaré con detalles – Violet tomó la tarjeta y lo miró fijo.

\- Ahí estaré – Nick se retiró. Violet entró en silencio y se preparó para dormir. Había sido un día largo después de todo.


	2. Miembro incógnito

_**Avengers no me pertenece, la historia sí.**_  
 _ **Los respectivos créditos a**_ _ **Marvel Comics**_ _ **.**_

Había sido una larga noche de insomnio. Como muchas de las que Steve Rogers ya acostumbraba tener. No era fácil sobrellevar todos los días la idea de que estuviste congelado casi setenta años y que dejaste en el pasado a seres queridos. A que eres un naufrágo en la nueva sociedad en donde todos piensan diferente a ti, en donde ser muy correcto es extraño. Simplemente no era fácil adaptarse.

\- ¿Rogers? – Estaba entrenando en el gimnasio del edificio Avengers. Rogers dejó de golpear el saco de boxeo y se detuvo a mirar a Natasha - ¿Una mala noche otra vez? –

\- Si – Contestó Steve sentándose en uno de los sillones del gimnasio para beber agua de una botella – Me gusta venir a entrenar temprano, ayuda a despejarme –

\- Fury nos ha citado esta noche en el restaurant Carmine's – Romanoff se sentó al lado de él – Comentó algo de un nuevo compañero –

\- Siempre es un agrado recibir a nuevas personas – Dijo Steve sonriendo.

\- Ojalá sea una chica – Él la miró un poco sorprendido – Es aburrido ser la única mujer por aquí –

\- Es atractiva la idea de tener una nueva chica aquí – Stark estaba parado en la entrada de la habitación – Yo me puedo encargar de prepararla para la acción – Comentó en tono coqueto.

\- No me gusta el tono en el que te refieres a una señorita – Dijo Steve molesto.

\- Ah – Stark hizo un gesto con las manos – No he dicho nada malo, Cap –

\- De todos modos – Steve se levantó, tomó una toalla y se retiró de la habitación.

\- ¿Pero qué he dicho? – Dijo Tony en tono burlón.

\- Si una chica llega, haré lo posible por tenerla lejos de ti, Stark – Natasha se retiró dejando solo a Tony.

El día transcurrió rápido para los Avengers. Cada quién preocupado de sus labores. Romanoff entrenando con sus armas, Barton afinando puntería, Stark y Banner en los laboratorios y Rogers entrenando en el gimnasio. Almorzaron juntos y se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares para luego juntarse en el restaurant a la hora en que Fury los había citado: 6 en punto.

\- Siempre es puntual – Comentó Romanoff pasados unos minutos de la hora que Nick había fijado– ¿Porqué aún no llega? –

\- Estamos en Manhattan – Respondió Banner – El tráfico no ayuda mucho –

\- Seis con treinta – Dijo Tony con impaciencia.

\- Entremos, ya llegará -

Iba Fury en su furgoneta camino a la cita cuando en el camino vio algo que llamó su atención, una chica. Debe haber rondado el metro sesenta, delgada, piel blanca como papel, cabello largo hasta el final de la espalda y mirada perdida. Caminaba con serenidad, él detuvo el vehículo en una orilla y se quedó observándola. Ella paró en seco en la entrada de un callejón y entonces él bajó del vehículo para acercarse sigilosamente. Su intuición le decía que esa muchacha tenía algo especial, y acertó. Desde la entrada del callejón pudo observar como ella se deshacía en sombras para aplacar a un tipo que poseía un arma entre las manos y salvó a una joven que parecia ser atacada. Tenía lo que Nick buscaba: habilidades únicas y la avidez por salvar a un desconocido. Grabó el acto en su smartphone y volvió con rapidez a la furgoneta sin ser visto, para poder así seguir a su objetivo y conversarle en privado. El encuentro no le causó sorpresa. Había escuchado rumores sobre una chica que había salvado a muchas personas en la ciudad, siempre en los mismos sectores, por lo que varias veces habia paseado por ahí sin tener resultado. Le hizo gracia que ella apareciera justo cuando había convocado una reunión con el equipo para buscarla y grande fue su sorpresa cuando, luego de seguirla por minutos, la vio entrar en Carmine's, el restaurant donde se tenía que reunir con los Avengers. Bajó del vehículo y entró con naturalidad.

\- Llegó el pirata – Comentó Tony.

\- Escuché eso – Respondió Nick, sentándose con tranquilidad para luego buscar con la mirada a la chica, observó el lugar con paciencia y luego fijó la vista en cada uno de los miembros presentes, para después dirigirle la palabra a su fiel compañera, Maria Hill – Está aquí – Ella lo miró extrañada.

\- ¿El objetivo? – Contestó.

\- Lo encontré por casualidad y siguiéndolo me trajo aquí –

\- ¿Está en el salón? –

\- No, pero lo ví entrar por atrás – Conversaban entre ambos, mientras el resto del equipo los miraban perplejos.

\- Disculpen – Habló Romanoff – ¿Porqué nos han citado? –

\- El objetivo de esta reunión era para hablar de un nuevo compañero, ya lo habrán escuchado – Dijo Hill.

\- Si, si ¿Quién es? – Respondió Tony mientras levantaba la mano para que el mesero los fuera a atender.

\- Hasta hace un momento no lo sabiamos –

\- ¿Qué? – Respondieron todos al unísono.

\- Habíamos escuchado el rumor de alguien que se encontraba en la ciudad y que había salvado la vida de varias personas – Nick se aclaró la garganta – Supusimos que era alguien con habilidades especiales, ya saben, poderes –

\- La misión de ustedes era buscarlo e identificarlo para poder traerlo a nuestra iniciativa – Continuó Hill.

\- Pero camino hacía aquí me lo encontré – Alguien llegó justo en ese momento y los interrumpió.

\- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Violet y yo los atenderé hoy – Dijo una chica poniéndose junto a la mesa y sonriendo con naturalidad.

\- Buenas noches – Respondieron al unísono.

\- Les entrego la carta para que puedan hacer su pedido – La joven tomó las cartas y le entregó una cada uno sonriendo – Tome – Dijo entregando una carta a Steve que hasta el momento se encontraba en silencio. La chica se quedó mirándolo fijo por unos segundos a lo que Rogers sonrío y ella nerviosa botó sin querer la carta al piso – Disculpe, no fue mi intención –

\- No te preocupes, Violet – Respondió él, recogiendo la carta al mismo tiempo que ella – Fue un accidente – Ella lo miró sonrojada por la situación y Rogers seguía sonriendo – Soy Steve Rogers, mucho gusto – Se presentó con un nervio interno a la joven.

\- H-Hola – Respondió tontamente y le entregó la carta otra vez, evitando ahora que se cayera. Luego de que todos eligieran lo que comerían, la joven tomó los pedidos y se retiró rapidamente.

\- Te vi coquetear, Rogers – Habló fuerte Tony y todos lo miraron – Yo lo ví – Rogers sonrojó.

\- No es lo que piensan – Respondió sonriendo de nervios.

\- Tranquilo, es una chica bastante atractiva – Respondió Stark, Rogers lo miró disgustado – Mira, ahí viene nuevamente – Steve se tensó y miró con detención a Violet. Todos ya conversaban entre sí, por lo que la actitud del Capitán pasó inadvertida, a excepción del vivaz de Stark. Mientras Violet servía los pedidos, cruzaron miradas muchas veces, ambos poniéndose nerviosos.

\- _Es una chica linda_ – Pensaba Steve mientras Violet colocaba los servicios a una distancia bastante cercana de él, la suficiente como para sentir su aroma – _Es dulce_ – Se decía a sí mismo mientras la estudiaba con detención. Mucho había pasado desde la última vez que le llamó de ese modo la atención una chica. Coqueteaba indirectamente con su vecina, pero jamás había pasado a mayores. Él, a pesar de los años, seguía siendo un inexperto en el amor. Su primer beso fue de Peggy a quién perdió con los años, pues cuando "volvió a la vida" ella ya había echo la suya. Tampoco es que tuviera mucha experiencia, sólo tenía 26 años y nunca había estado con alguien. Mientras se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, Violet se había retirado nuevamente. Todos comieron su cena con tranquilidad mientras comentaban misiones que habían realizado y cosas de la cotidianidad. El tiempo pasó rápido, Violet retiró la cuenta, se miraron por última vez y se dispusieron a irse.

\- Entonces ¿Quién es el nuevo compañero? – Preguntó Banner que durante la cena se limitó a conversar con Romanoff.

\- Lo sabrán mañana – Respondió Fury subiendo a su camioneta. Cada Avenger se retiró a su hogar. Steve montó su moto y se fue con calma a su apartamento. No podía dejar de pensar en la joven de oscura cabellera, en sus tristes y verdes ojos, en su delicado rostro y su exquisito aroma. Sintió, sin conocerla, la necesidad de verla nuevamente y protegerla. Se sentía extraño.

\- ¡Adiós! – Escuchó Fury a lo lejos. Luego vió salir de un callejón a Violet caminando con tranquilidad, esperó a que avanzara y bajándose de la camioneta la siguió con minuciosidad hasta un retirado barrio de humildes departamentos. Esperó a que Violet entrara y luego de unos minutos tocó a la puerta. Violet abrió en silencio y lo miró con asombro.

\- Señorita Violet – Dijo él con seriedad.

\- ¿Si? –

\- Soy Nick Fury ¿Podemos hablar? –

\- Un momento – Violet recordó al tipo en el restaurant – Yo lo atendí hoy –

\- La busco por esto – Y puso ante ella el celular con el que la grabó en la tarde. Ella lo tomó con ambas manos y con asombro vió que salía ella en el video proyectado.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó nerviosa – ¿Porqué tiene eso? –

\- No se asuste – Violet salió del apartamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí para quedarse afuera a solas con él – Sus habilidades son lo que buscamos –

\- No comprendo... – Se veía desconcertada y asustada – ¿Porqué me busca? –

\- Para que sea parte de nuestro proyecto – Le entregó una tarjeta con una dirección – Venga a vernos y le explicaré con detalles – Violet tomó la tarjeta y lo miró fijo.

\- Ahí estaré – Respondió y Nick se retiró en silencio. Luego de caminar a paso sereno miró el cielo con paciencia, las cosas estaban tranquilas.

\- _No por mucho_ – Pensó el moreno y continuó el camino hacía su camioneta, había sido un buen día, un objetivo menos en la lista de las largas tareas que tenía por delante.


	3. Gusto de conocerte

_**Avengers no me pertenece, la historia sí.  
Los respectivos créditos a **__**Marvel Comics**_ _ **.**_

 _En Forks el ambiente era místico y muy bonito junto a los grandes bosques y el olor a pino y a tierra humeda que existe ahí. Por eso solían gustarme los días grises, pero un día así mi padre desapareció. Jamás supimos que fue de él y a duras penas tuvimos que aceptar que el destino lo arrancara cruelmente de nuestras vidas. Estábamos en casa cuando nos llegó la noticia. Dos hombres altos, robustos y de traje negro tocaron a la puerta._

 _\- ¿Familia Wood?_

 _\- Sí – Respondí. Mamá estaba cocinando, yo había salido temprano de la universidad, así que pasaríamos esa tarde juntas viendo películas tapadas con una frazada en el sillón. Amaba esos días en los que preparabamos palomitas y chocolate caliente, disfrutando una película y la compañía mutua. Mamá es mi mejor amiga, no sé que haría sin ella._

 _\- Tome – Uno de ellos extendió un sobre blanco que en cursivas letras negras tenía escrito nuestro apellido. Ambos se retiraron y entré extrañada por su actitud. Me senté en el comedor de la cocina y miré a mi madre con el sobre en las manos. Lo abrí, leí la carta y mi mundo se despedazó sin si quiera poder articular en mi mente lo que segundos antes había leído. Acto seguido mi madre me quitó la carta de las manos y cayó desplomada al suelo gritando con desgarro. Fue el día más triste de mi vida._

 _Enterrar un retrato de mi padre fue una experiencia horrible. No encontraron su cuerpo, ni una pista, simplemente nada. Los detectives dijeron que probablemente había caído al río y fue a parar al mar. Y el mar es cruel, dificilmente nos devuelve lo que se llevó. Robert, mi padre, era transportador de cargas por temporadas. Se encargaba de llevar mercadería a esos lugares ínfimos de difícil acceso en Alaska, lugares en donde la comunicación con lo urbano es casi nula. Finalmente los resultados de las investigaciones arrojaron que el camión que conducía se había volcado por causas "desconocidas" y cerraron el caso sin más. Sabía que su trabajo era un peligro, pero siempre pensé que mis padres, juntos, llegarían a ver nietos, tal vez, bisnietos. Robert me dejó aquí, con solo 21 años, con la mentalidad aún de una quinceañera y con millones de palabras en la boca, porque jamás fui capaz de decirle cuánto lo quería y que estaba agradecida de haber tenido un padre tan maravilloso, jamás pasó por mi mente que un día él estaría ausente._

* * *

Noviembre era una fecha triste y el cielo, con su particular gris otoñal, hacía juego con el ánimo mustio de Violet. Había despertado hace unas horas, desayunó con su madre y se comenzó a arreglar para ir a la cita con Fury en la dirección anotada en la tarjeta que le había entregado la noche anterior. Fue una noche repleta de sueños con su padre, cada aniversario era así.

\- Tu hermano me pasará a buscar hoy – Dijo Victoria apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de la joven. Violet se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama colocándose unos botines negros de plataforma a juego con una blusa holgada del mismo color. Miró a Victoria con ánimo decaído y se levantó con un nudo en la garganta. Cada día se hacía más difícil arrastrar la pena que sentía, pero fingir que se encontraba bien era, para ella, una virtud.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Victoria la miró con una media sonrisa y le abotonó la blusa.

\- Si, cariño

\- Está bien – Respondió Violet y tomó su bolso para irse – Me avisas cualquier inconveniente – Abrazó fuerte a Victoria – Te quiero – Y se retiró sin más. Caminó con tranquilidad tratando de despejar su mente – _Es la ley de la vida, Violet_ – Se decía a sí misma respirando profundo para mantener la compostura. Caminar la despejaba, colocó unos pequeños audífonos color blanco en sus oídos y apretó el botón "Play" para caminar con tranquilidad y por largos minutos al lugar anotado en la tarjeta.

- _Supongo que aquí debe ser_ – Pensó Violet mirando un gran portón gris que detrás tenía un enorme edificio. Metió en su bolsillo la tarjeta que Fury le había entregado la noche anterior. Poco durmió con las pesadillas de su padre y aún se encontraba nerviosa por haber sido descubierta, aunque tampoco puso mucho empeño en ocultarse, pues andar salvando a desconocidos todos los días no pasaba muy desapercibido. Tocó el timbre y el portón se abrió, miró hacía arriba y visualizó una gran "A" en la parte alta del edificio. Vió a dos guardias en la entrada que la miraban con extrañesa.

\- Su identificación – Pidió uno de ellos.

\- No tengo, me han citado – Respondió un poco nerviosa, buscando en su bolsillo la dichosa tarjeta.

\- Déjenla pasar – Una mujer alta de cabello oscuro salió del edificio a recibirla – Soy Maria Hill, agente de SHIELD – Violet la miró extrañada – Soy compañera de Fury.

\- Mucho gusto – Respondió Violet extendiendo su mano y entrando junto a Hill al edificio.

\- Estas son las instalaciones de la iniciativa Avengers de la que Fury te ha hablado anoche.

\- ¿Qué es la iniciativa Avengers? – Preguntó Violet mientras caminaban por unos pasillos en dirección al ascensor.

\- Es un proyecto de SHIELD responsable de la unión y reclutamiento de personas extraordinarias para defender a la humanidad de amenazas – Violet se encontraba bastante sorprendida – ¿Tú no ves mucha televisión o si? – Preguntó Maria con un toque de humor en la voz.

\- No tengo televisión y mucho menos tiempo de verla – Respondió en seco mientras se bajaban del ascensor. Maria sólo la observó – Disculpa que sea grosera, pero no me interesa participar en este grupo de personas encargadas de "salvar a la humanidad" – Comentó Violet haciendo enfásis.

\- Entiendo – Respondió Maria – Pero tienes que saber lo importante que es esto y que no buscamos a cualquier persona, tú tienes algo especial.

\- Gracias, supongo – Respondió por lo bajo.

\- Tengo asuntos que atender, si quieres puedes recorrer el edificio mientras esperas a Fury y conversan de mejor manera.

\- Si, no hay problema.

\- Entonces, nos vemos más tarde – Hill se despidió y se fue del lugar entrando a una oficina. Violet comenzó a caminar y a recorrer la instalación. Encontró dentro varios gimnasios, muchas oficinas y varios laboratorios. En su recorrido entró a uno de los laboratorios, encontrándose por primera vez con alguien que estaba leyendo archivos holográficos. No quiso interrumpirlo y se quedó mirando lo que hacía con mucha concentración, sin darse cuenta que el tipo la observaba dejando de lado lo que hacía.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – El tipo la miraba con seriedad mientras abría una lata de coca-cola.

\- Am, nada – Respondió con timidez.

\- Yo te conozco – Comentó apuntándola con el dedo para luego beber su refresco y dejarlo sobre un escritorio – Eres la mesera.

\- ¿Señor Stark?

\- En persona – Dijo señalándose a sí mismo con los brazos abiertos – Dime Tony.

\- Hola, Tony.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí? No me digas que tú eres el nuevo Avenger del que tanto habla el anciano.

\- La verdad es que no lo sé – Respondió confundida.

\- Fantástico – Dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica y caminaba alrededor de ella inspeccionándola, parando finalmente frente a ella con la mirada fija en sus ojos lo cual la puso bastante tensa – ¿Te apetece un café para que nos conozcamos?

\- Pero tengo que esperar a Fury.

\- Serán sólo unos minutos, volveremos en seguida.

\- Está bien – Dijo Violet saliendo del laboratorio junto a Stark. Caminaron a una cafetería cerca del edificio. Tony la observaba en silencio, Violet no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa por la acosadora mirada del genio.

\- Cuéntame de ti – Habló Stark por fin, bebiendo de su vaso de capuccino.

\- ¿Qué deseas saber?

\- De dónde vienes, edad, no lo sé – Respondió – Sólo preséntate

\- Bueno, soy Violet Wood, tengo 24 años y soy de Forks

\- ¿Qué haces tan lejos de Forks?

\- Mi padre falleció hace 3 años, mi madre enfermó y tuve que traerla a un mejor hospital para sus tratamientos

\- ¿No estudias?

\- Lo hacía – Respondió mientras jugaba con la tapa del vaso de café – Tuve que abandonar mis estudios para trabajar y pagar mi estadía y los tratamientos de mi madre – Stark la miró con algo de tristeza sin saber qué responder, en ese instante apareció Natasha quién iba en camino a las instalaciones de los Avengers.

\- Vaya, Tony – Dijo poniendo una mano sobre la mesa, Violet la miraba con atención – Actúas rápido.

\- Sólo quería conocerla – Dijo Tony con serenidad, Natasha miró a Violet.

\- Hola, soy Natasha Romanoff – Y estiró su mano para saludarla – Agente de SHIELD.

\- Hola, soy Violet – Respondió a su saludo.

\- Iba en camino a juntarme con Fury, si no me equivoco ustedes también deberían estar allá – Comentó Natasha mirando a Stark con desafío.

\- Sí – Respondió Violet parándose de la mesa y colocándose al lado de Romanoff sin notar el tono desafiante con el que se dirigió al pelinegro. Stark se levantó y caminaron juntos a su destino mientras Violet y Natasha conversaban muy animadamente.

Llegaron al edificio Avenger y entraron al salón de reunión, Violet se encontraba algo nerviosa. Vió a varias personas sentadas en una mesa de vidrio larga y transparente, Tony entró y se sentó junto a un tipo de extraña armadura y cabello largo. Natasha siguió a Tony y se sentó al lado de un joven rubio al que Violet observó con atención, era Steve. Resplandecía por si sólo, así lo veía Violet, claro está. Imaginaba que era más alto que ella, pues sólo lo había visto sentado. Llevaba una camisa blanca arremangada en sus fuertes brazos y metida dentro de un pantalón de vestir azul marino y zapatos sencillos color negro. Su cabello rubio y peinado, su rostro bien afeitado y de piel imaginablemente suave y sus ojos azules intenso, aquellos ojos, sentía que si los miraba se perdería en ellos de una manera enloquecida. Él sonreía mientras conversaba con sus compañeros, ella sentía un nudo en el estómago al ver aquella dulce sonrisa. Vamos ¿Cómo iba a pensar todo eso en tan poco tiempo? Entonces salió de su ensoñación al darse cuenta que había perdido la noción del tiempo y bajó la vista ante la mirada atónita del resto. Se acercó rápido y en silencio a Fury que estaba de pie junto a la mesa. El moreno hizo una indicación a su fiel compañera, Maria, para que iniciara la reunión con los Avengers mientras él se dirigía con Violet a su oficina a conversar.

\- Bueno – Fury aclaró su garganta – Maria ya te ha explicado de qué consiste esto – Dijo mientras le entregaba una carpeta blanca que en letras negras decía "Iniciativa Avengers".

\- Sí – Dijo Violet, Fury la observaba detenidamente – Pero esto no es para mí.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- No tengo tiempo, tengo que velar por mi madre, debo pagar cuentas y prepararme para estudiar.

\- Te necesitamos, Violet – Dijo Fury mirándola fríamente – El mundo está en constante amenaza.

\- Buscaste a la persona equivocada – Respondió en seco – Ya tienes a un grupo de tipos que lograron salvar el mundo una vez, no me necesitas a mí – Abrió la puerta de la oficina de Fury y se fue en silencio mientras todos la observaban.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Hill entrando a la oficina.

\- Ha rechazado.

\- ¿En verdad? – Maria sonrió – Es la primera.

\- Necesitamos que esté con nosotros – Dijo Fury cerrando los ojos – Su poder no se puede desperdiciar deteniendo a tipos en la calle.

\- Dale tiempo.

Violet salió caminando con rapidez del edificio en dirección a algún lugar en donde pudiera despejar su mente y pensar con tranquilidad. Encontró un pequeño parque con césped y frondosos árboles, se sentó bajo la sombra de uno apoyando la espalda en el tronco. Nunca fue una chica normal, su padre se había empeñado en decirle que ocultara sus poderes en cuanto descubrió que los poseía. Siempre le dijo que personas malas la iban a buscar para arrebatárselos y que los usarían para mal. SHIELD no parecía ser una mala organización, después de todo estaban con el gobierno y buscaban el bien de la humanidad. Ya había leído en los periódicos la gran hazaña de los Avengers en el caos de Nueva York, no le apetecía en lo más mínimo estar dentro de aquello, si es que volvía a ocurrir. Cuando logró calmarse notó que se había traído consigo la carpeta que Nick le había entregado. La abrió y leyó los archivos que traía dentro, fotos del Tesseracto, reportes de lo de Nueva York y fichas de los integrantes, se detuvo en la de Steve. Observó por largos segundos su fotografía, leyó la información que había de él. Capitán América no era una leyenda, ya había visitado con anterioridad el museo en honor a él que había en Brooklyn. El primer "super héroe", estuvo congelado casi setenta años en las aguas del Ártico, lograron traerlo a la vida y hoy era parte de aquella iniciativa a la que ella tenía las puertas abiertas para entrar. Pero tenía prioridades, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

\- Hola, Violet ¿Cómo estás? – Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Steve, que extendía su mano para saludarla, Violet cerró la carpeta de golpe y trató de actuar con naturalidad.

\- Hola – Él sonrió.

\- Te vi salir un poco molesta de la oficina de Fury.

\- Si – Respondió bajando la mirada.

\- ¿No eres de muchas palabras cierto?

\- No es eso – Respondió Violet con rapidez – Es sólo que – Y lo miró a los ojos para luego bajar la vista – No puedo ser parte de esto – Él miraba la carpeta que ella tenía en las manos.

\- Tendrás tus razones – Violet lo miró en silencio – Nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras – Ella sonrió y Steve se sentó al lado de ella del mismo modo, apoyando la espalda en el tronco del árbol. Comenzaron a conversar sobre la iniciativa, batallas y misiones que él había tenido. Se contaron detalles sobre su vida y se fueron conociendo de a poco.

\- Me cuesta creer que estuviste congelado tanto tiempo.

\- Si – Respondió ante el comentario de la chica – ¿Parece loco?

\- Un poco – Dijo ella sintiendo la presencia de él a su lado – Pero aún eres muy joven – Comentó con humor.

\- Eso es cierto – Respondió Steve ríendo con ella.

Conversaron por unas dos horas que, para ambos, fueron segundos. La química se percibía a kilometros, Violet se sentía tranquila, plena y tal vez, algo enamorada– _¿Enamorada? ¿Quién ha dicho enamorada? No puedo sentirme así, acabo de conocerlo. No puedo enamorarme, tengo prioridades en mi vida_ – Violet movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, Steve la miraba extrañado – ¡Esto tiene que acabar!

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Steve, aún sentado a su lado, la observó sumida en sus pensamientos.

\- _¿Dije eso en voz alta?_ – Lo miró sonrojada tapándose el rostro con ambas manos – _Que idiota soy, quedaré mal._

\- ¿Violet? – Steve comenzaba a preocuparse.

\- _¿Y qué importa si quedo mal? Como si un tipo como él se fuese a fijar en una simplona como yo_ – El rubio colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica, ella se destapó el rostro y lo miró fijamente, se sonrojó y trató de actuar con naturalidad – Nada, estaba pensando en algo... de mi trabajo – Mintió.

\- ¿Segura? – Preguntó Steve aún preocupado por lo que había pasado.

\- Sí, no hay problema – Contestó para luego mirar un reloj de correa sencilla que traía en la muñeca y que marcaba las 14:47 – Debo irme – Comentó con un aire decaído en la voz.

\- ¿Debes ir a trabajar?

\- Si – Violet suspiró y se levantó de su comodidad junto al árbol y a Steve, que también se levantó cruzando la mirada con ella y sosteniéndola así por unos segundos.

\- Puedo acompañarte – Dijo Steve – Si no es molestía, claro.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó a lo que el rubio asintió – Gracias – Y caminaron juntos en dirección al trabajo de Violet, disfrutando los últimos minutos de la compañía del otro.

\- ¿Podré verte otra vez? – Habían llegado al restaurant, Violet se sorprendió ante la pregunta del Capitán.

\- Creo que si – Respondió nerviosa – Ya sabes donde trabajo.

\- Si – Steve sonreía.

\- Gracias, Steve – Violet sentía su corazón latir a mil – Por pasar este momento conmigo, espero no haberte echo perder el tiempo.

\- No es nada, señorita – La chica se sonrojó y observó a Rogers por largos segundos.

\- Adiós – Rogers se estaba retirando – Espera, Steve – El joven paró en seco y se dio vuelta en dirección a la chica que no sabía qué decir – Am… ¡Que tengas buena tarde!

\- ¡Tu igual! – Y le sonrió ampliamente antes de retirarse, quedando sola frente al restaurant "Carmine's" sin poder dejar de pensar en él y en lo mucho que le aceleraba el corazón.

\- _Sólo es la segunda vez que lo veo_ – Pensó sintiéndose confundida – _Soy una gran patética_ – Miró nuevamente el reloj en su muñeca que marcaba las 15:04 – _Ya es hora_ – Suspiró profundamente mientras entraba al local con calma, analizando con detalle las últimas horas que pasó con Steve. Tenía la esperanza de que se verían pronto y se sentía afortunada por haberse cruzado con él en aquel momento de su vida.

* * *

 **Comentario del autor:** ¡Hola! He subido nuevamente el capítulo 3 porque analizando el review de  Elistriel me hizo dar cuenta de que tenía muchos errores y había partes que realmente no tenían sentido y cambiaban mucho la trama que quiero darle a futuro a la historia. Y es que me apresuré tanto en subirlo la semana pasada que quedó muy **feo** xD Así que gracias por abrirme los ojitos porque pude arreglar esos detallitos y proyecté mejor el próximo capítulo que espero avanzar hoy (Estoy motivada haha).

También quería dar las gracias porque me han llegado 3 mensajitos a gmail y varios ask super buena onda en mi página: ask,fm/Clarisse_Flowers. (No le puedo poner el punto porque me lo borra :c), que me han motivado muchísimo a seguir con esta historia que será super romántica (Soy una romántica empedernida haha) y tendrá muchísimo de nuestro Steve Rogers. Gracias a mis lectores/as por el apoyo y espero que ahora sí les agrade este capítulo.

¡Saludos!

Clarisse Flowers ~


	4. La vida en un hilo

_**Avengers no me pertenece, la historia sí.  
Los respectivos créditos a **__**Marvel Comics**_ _ **.**_

 _ **N.A:**_ **¡Hola! Perdón por la demora en actualizar ;o; Había estado muy corta de tiempo por la universidad, pero hoy les traigo actualización. Para quiénes aún no saben, modifiqué el** **capítulo 3 "Nice to meet you"** **, para que le vayan a echar una lectura antes de seguir con esto, pues cambió mucho la trama desde ahí en adelante. Ahora sí, prosigan su lectura y muchísimas gracias por leer. Espero sus reviews *inserte corazón* :c**

 _ **PD: ¡Capítulo cortito!**_

* * *

\- _Me costó segundos enamorarme_ – Violet se encontraba en la cocina de su apartamento preparándose una sopa, con la mirada perdida y el rostro sonrojado por el calor y por los sentimientos confusos que tenía. Llevaba una polera blanca sencilla de tiras que dejaba a la vista su pálido y plano abdomen, unos short ajustados a la cadera color gris, pies descalzos y el pelo amarrado en un tomate alto y suelto. Afuera en el cielo, y en medio del otoño, había un sol radiante acompañado de unas dispersas y esponjosas nubes. Nada extraño era el clima, pues el otoño es así de cambiante. Llevaba dos semanas desde la última vez que vió a Steve en aquel parque cerca del edificio de los Avengers y no hubo día en el que no pudo dejar de pensar en él. Por su mente pasaban imágenes de los maravillosos ojos del rubio, su encandilante sonrisa y su armoniosa pero grave voz. No todo era físico, se sentía tremendamente atraída por los ideales del Capitán, por sus aventuras, por su intelecto. Le gustaba todo de él y sólo lo había visto dos veces. Dos veces y quería conocer su lado serio, su lado enojado, su lado luchador y sobre todo, su lado romántico – _¿Y si tiene novia?_ – Se preguntó a sí misma mientras apagaba el fuego de la sopa, quedándose parada con la mirada fija en un loco fideo que flotaba en el líquido alimento. La idea no era tan descabellada, más de alguna, como Violet, debe haber caído con los encantos del caballeroso joven, y él se debe haber fijado en más de alguna bella dama, tanto ahora como en el pasado. Quizá no era la primera, pero no quería ser una más que quedaría en el pasado (si es que llegaba a estar con él) – _¿No es demasiado luego para proyectarse?_ – Miles de incógnitas atravesaban su mente con velocidad. Todos los días ocurría igual, desde hace dos semanas, se había echo la misma pregunta, el día anterior también y nada cambiaría si seguía metida en su apartamento durante las vacaciones de un mes que le dio Caly. Salió de sus pensamientos con el sonido insistente de su celular, lo tomó y observó el nombre de Caly en la pantalla, presionó el botón verde y contestó con aire desanimado.

\- ¿Aló?

\- Violet, se que recién llevas una semana de vacaciones ¿Interrumpo algo? – La voz de su amiga sonaba agitada – ¿Tienes tiempo?

\- Sí – Respondió la pelinegra – ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Me iré de viaje con Ronald en unos días y no tengo la ropa adecuada en mi armario – Decía en tono afligido – Ayúdame.

\- Eres una idiota – Violet suspiró profundo, su amiga era una especie de "diva" sin remedio – Nos vemos en una hora en la entrada del centro comercial.

\- Graaa…. – Violet colgó. Que más daba, no salía desde hace una semana de casa y se la pasaba pensando en Steve, algo debía hacer para despejar su mente de las dudas y ganas que tenía del rubio. ¿Y si se lo comentaba a Caly? Era su mejor amiga después de todo y antes de casarse con Ronald estuvo con alrededor de siete tipos, tenía basta experiencia a diferencia de ella que jamás había estado con alguien, ni si quiera sabía como se daba un beso. Se sirvió un tazón de sopa y se comenzó a arreglar para salir con su amiga. Sin cambiarse nada de lo que llevaba puesto, agregó unos tenis converse y un bolso color negro sencillo para llevar sus documentos y algo de dinero por si le agradaba alguna prenda, y partió rumbo al centro comercial para encontrarse con Caly.

Caly podía percibir el notable sonrojo de su amiga cuando se quedaba hipnotizada con una prenda, la notaba distinta, más despistada, a menudo se quedaba parada con el rostro serio y negaba con la cabeza. La veía incluso hasta más "linda" – _Dicen que cuando te enamoras, te ves mejor físicamente_ – Pensó. Conocía a Violet desde que tenían 15 años y jamás la había visto en esa situación, ya sospechaba qué podría ser, pero no se aventuraría hasta que su amiga fuera capaz de decírselo por su propia cuenta.

\- Caly – Violet le habló mientras descansaban en un asiento dentro del centro comercial. El calor que hacía era agotador.

\- Dime – Caly la observó con cara pícara – ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

\- ¿Qué? No, para nada – Respondió Violet con serenidad a su rubia amiga – Sólo quería saber a qué lugar te ibas con Ronald.

\- Ah – Caly la seguía mirando con picardía, pero Violet ni si quiera se inmutó – Vamos a México.

\- ¿Sabes? – Violet bebía de una botella de agua mineral – Hay un chico…

\- ¿¡Hay un chico!? – Exclamó Caly.

\- Si, hay un chico – Respondió Violet mirando hacía otro lado con un notable sonrojo – Pero no sé porqué me tiene en este estado, es… insoportable estar así.

\- Hahaha, Violet – Caly rió – Es la sensación más linda del universo, las cosquillas en la panza, el nudo en la garganta, el sonrojo inevitable.

\- Pero no me gustan esas sensaciones, me siento estúpida, débil.

\- Es completamente normal, querida – Caly comenzó a beber de su botella cuando Violet se percató de la mirada de un tipo que estaba dentro de una tienda. Le pareció sospechoso, llevaba un traje negro y lentes oscuros, lo observó con detalle y vió que en su mano tenía un arma, entonces se iba a dirigir a Caly para advertirle cuando vió que otro tipo de las mismas características tenía una pistola en la cien de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Y una bomba estalló en el centro comercial, dejando en cosa de segundos todo el ambiente cubierto de humo y sin visión, sentía a la gente gritar y correr. Redujo al tipo que amenazaba a Caly y tomándola de un brazo trató de huir con ella de ahí. Había visualizado una salida cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en el estómago, colocó la mano en la fuente del dolor y la sintió humeda, estaba sangrando.

\- ¡Violet! – Escuchó a su amiga espantada. La miró con tranquilidad para que se calmara y siguió corriendo a pesar de que se desangraba. En la salida se encontró con varios tipos armados que bloqueaban el camino, todos apuntaban hacía ella. Se dio vuelta y abrazó a su amiga y deshaciéndose en partículas que parecían humo, logró sacar a Caly del peligroso recinto sin que los atacantes lo notaran.

\- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – Preguntó Caly espantada.

\- Es una larga historia, corre y ponte a salvo – La rubia observaba afligida la herida que no dejaba de sangrar en el abdomen de Violet – Yo trataré de sacar a más gente.

Y volvió al centro del mismo modo en que salió. Sentía un ardor muy fuerte en su abdomen, la bala la había atravesado y la carne viva se veía con claridad, pues sólo llevaba un crop que dejaba a la vista su, ahora herido, abdomen. No tenía como detener la hemorragia y eso la abrumaba – _No planeaba morir de este modo_ – Pensó con humor. Y rapidamente se dirigió en busca de la gente que quedaba dentro del recinto, los iba sacando de a uno, mientras las personas espantadas se preguntaban cómo es que había hecho eso. No quedaba nadie cuando se detuvo cansada y mareada por la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido. Veía todo color amarillo y ya no tenía las fuerzas para avanzar más. Sintió pasos que se acercaban y armas cargándose, se apoyó en una pared y sonrío.

\- Al menos salvé algunas vidas – Comentó apoyando su mano derecha en la herida sangrante – ¿Es esto un acto de terrorismo? ¿O acaso me buscaban a mí?

\- Te buscabamos a ti – Respondió uno de los hombres.

\- Pues me encontraron – Y levantó su mano completamente roja con el puño apretado. Entonces, con decenas de armas apuntándole, perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

 _Veo luces blancas y encandilantes. En realidad todo está muy claro ¿Dónde estoy? Ese rostro lo conozco ¡No me puedo mover! Me tienen amarrada en una especie de camilla ¿Porqué me veo a mi misma? Hay mucho ruido, escucho muchas voces, parece un hospital. Me acerco a lo que parece ser yo. Tengo el rostro pálido, los labios secos, los ojos cerrados. Caly está aquí, la trato de tocar pero no me siente, tiene ambas manos en su rostro ¿Porqué llora? Está mi hermano, Robert, tiene los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida. Está Steve también ¡Que lindo luce en su traje de Capitán! pero me mira con ira, con rabia en los ojos. Están los Avengers ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Porque todos me rodean?_

 _\- Violet ¡Por favor! – Grita Caly con desesperación. Todos la observan afligidos._

 _\- ¿Qué le diré a mi madre? – Comentó Robert – Ella no tenía idea de los poderes de Violet._

 _¿De qué hablan? No comprendo nada ¿Qué diablos sucede?_

 _\- Violet Wood – Escucho decir a un tipo desconocido, debe ser médico. Hay mucha sangre en el suelo – Hora de muerte: 18:46 – No puedo morir… No._


	5. Todos se van

_**Avengers no me pertenece, la historia sí.  
Los respectivos créditos a **__**Marvel Comics**_ _ **.**_

* * *

No podía negar que se le había hecho difícil sacar a la pelinegra de su cabeza. Hace mucho que no tenía ese sentimiento con alguien. Ni si quiera con su vecina de frente, con quien solía coquetear indirectamente. Se notaba a leguas que la enfermera sentía atracción por el rubio, pero él sin mucha experiencia en el tema, se había mantenido al margen evitando mostrar un directo interés.

Esa mañana había vuelto de una misión en el extranjero, donde debía vigilar a unos tipos sospechosos que, desde hace buen tiempo, daban vueltas por Nueva York. Finalmente encontró la base de los susodichos en una montaña de Moscú y volvió a Estados Unidos para dar la información obtenida a Fury, quién le había dado la misión.

\- Gracias, Capitán – Comentó Nick mientras recibía en sus manos el informe de Steve.

\- ¿Han sabido algo de Violet? – Fury notó el interés del rubio por la joven, cerró los ojos con paciencia.

\- Nada – Suspiró – Pero la tenemos en la mira, no la dejaremos ir fácilmente.

\- Entiendo – Steve dio media vuelta con ánimo desganado y se retiró de la oficina del moreno.

Pasó el resto de la tarde entrenando con esmero en el gimnasio del edificio Avengers. Golpeaba el saco de arena de manera precisa y fuerte. Algo había que lo molestaba y desconcentraba, algo que hace mucho no sentía. El rostro pequeño de una joven apareció en su mente. Recordó sus finas facciones, como hechas a mano, moldeadas con el talento de un dios que, poniendo el máximo esfuerzo, creó al ser perfecto, una obra maestra. Recordó lo suave que parecía su piel, lo fina y lisa que era. Quería acariciarla, sentir el calor de ese rostro en su propia piel. Recordó ver como se arrugaba su pequeña nariz cuando sonreía, y los graciosos hoyuelos que brotaban entre sus mejillas. Ella era la magia más bella que había visto, o eso pensó durante las largas horas que entrenó en el amplio gimnasio del edificio. Fue entonces cuando reparó en que la imagen de Violet aparecía una y otra vez en su cabeza, que no podía sacarse a la muchacha de su cabeza. Recordó la última vez que la vió, hace dos semanas atrás cuando la acompañó del parque a su trabajo. Llevaba dos semanas exactas en que no podía sacar a la joven de su cabeza. Hace mucho que eso no le ocurría y era un sentimiento que no podía dejar pasar, no dejaría ir nuevamente de sus manos la posibilidad de estar con alguien, el sentimiento era demasiado fuerte.

Terminado su entrenamiento se dirigió a las duchas para refrescar su cuerpo y despejar un poco la mente de aquellos sentimientos que lo atormentaban y que de alguna manera lo hacían sentir… feliz. Pero el tormento no era pensar en ella sino el miedo a perderla. Tal vez se la jugaría por ella, pero ¿Qué sucedía si la perdía del mismo modo en que perdió a Peggy? No podía no sentir aquel temor, al fin y al cabo, siempre perdía a aquellos a quienes más quería. No quería sentir nuevamente aquel dolor sin reparo. Salió de las duchas y se sentó en un asiento que había afuera de ellas.

\- ¿Steve? – Era Natasha, se veía acelerada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Ocurrió algo en el centro comercial, Fury nos necesita allá, es urgente.

Steve tomó el escudo para acomodarlo en su espalda y fue con Natasha para juntarse con el resto del equipo a las afueras del edificio Avengers.

\- Hey ¿Qué sucede ahora? – Preguntaba un Tony llegando en su rojo traje de acero – Espero que sea importante, estaba en una reunión.

\- Nos ha llegado la información de un atentado que está ocurriendo en estos momentos en el centro comercial – Respondió el moreno cerrando los ojos – Hay mucha gente comprometida, al parecer son nuevos miembros de HYDRA.

\- ¿HYDRA? – Preguntó un preocupado Steve.

\- Así es – Dijo Fury mientras sacaba una carpeta blanca de un maletín – Es a lo que he enviado al Capitán a Moscú, ahí se encuentra su actual refugio.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – Comentó Tony mientras todos lo observaban – ¿Vamos al centro comercial o nos quedamos conversando mientras las personas se mueren?

\- Pueden retirarse – Respondió Nick serio.

Con rapidez cada cual tomó su transporte y se dirigieron al punto de encuentro. Todo era un desastre, humo por todas partes, gente herida, policías cerrando el perímetro.

\- ¡Por favor! Mi amiga necesita ayuda – Steve observó como una chica rubia le pedía ayuda a un policía.

\- Lo siento, señorita –Respondía el policía – El servicio médico viene en camino, es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

\- Es que no entiende – Decía angustiada – Ella está dentro ¡Está herida!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué hace dentro?

\- Estaba ayudando a sacar a la gente, pero hace mucho que no la veo salir.

\- No es posible – Decía el policía a tiempo que sacaba su radio para comunicar – Se supone que no queda gente dentro ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Violet – Steve la observó con atención – Violet Wood

\- _¿Qué?_ – Bajó de su motocicleta con rapidez y se fue en dirección a la entrada del centro.

\- Steve ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Natasha.

\- Tengo que entrar, está Violet dentro.

\- ¿Qué hace dentro? – Preguntó Tony.

\- Estaba sacando a las personas, al parecer está herida – Respondió y entró velozmente – _Espero que se encuentre bien_ – Pensó con angustia.

Dentro la visión era prácticamente nula. Había mucho humo y se escuchaba demasiado ruido. Forzaba su vista para tratar de ver de mejor forma y encontrar así a la pelinegra, pero era bastante difícil.

\- Al menos salvé algunas vidas – Logró escuchar el rubio y empezó a caminar en dirección a la voz – ¿Es esto un acto de terrorismo? ¿O acaso me buscaban a mí?

\- Te buscábamos a ti – Respondía un hombre.

\- Pues me encontraron – Visualizó entre el humo a un hombre cargando un arma y corrió con velocidad para golpearlo con su escudo. Observó cómo otros lo apuntaban con sus armas.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Escuchó decir a Tony y vio como llegaba el resto del equipo y comenzaban a pelear con la gran cantidad de hombres armados que había ahí. Se dio vuelta para observar a Violet desplomada apoyada en una pared con el abdomen sangrando. Corrió hacía a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos.

\- Sus signos vitales son débiles – Decía Natasha quién le tomaba las pulsaciones – Tenemos que llevarla rápido para asistencia médica – El rubio la observaba entre sus brazos con el semblante triste – Tranquilo, se pondrá bien.

Se dirigieron rápido al edificio Avengers en dónde los esperaba un equipo médico que la atendería, Steve dejó a Violet en una camilla y vio cómo se la llevaban a una sala de atención. Se sentó fuera para esperar.

* * *

\- Violet ¡Por favor! – Gritó la rubia que hablaba con el policía en el centro comercial. Todos la observaban afligidos.

\- ¿Qué le diré a mi madre? – Comentó Robert, el hermano de Violet – Ella no tenía idea de los poderes de Violet.

Steve se mantenía al margen de la situación. Ver a Violet en esa condición le destrozó el corazón. La pelinegra estaba sobre la camilla completamente pálida y sin signos vitales.

\- Violet Wood – Escuchó decir a un médico mientras observaba la gran cantidad de sangre en el suelo, en los instrumentos y en la ropa de los profesionales – Hora de muerte: 18:46 – Cerró los ojos con tristeza y se retiró del lugar.

Tal y cómo predijo. Sintió que no volvería a querer a alguien en la vida – _Todos se van_ – Cerró los puños con fuerza y gritó con ira – _Si hubiese llegado antes la hubiese salvado_ – ¿Qué más daba reprochárselo? Aquella mujer yacía ahí sin vida, no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

 ** _N.A: Perdón por la demora en actualizar :c Los exámenes en la universidad me han tenido llenísima de cosas (Terminé las clases hace una semana, mi universidad estuvo en paro 3 meses y recién me desocupé xD) y no me había podido dar el tiempo de escribir. Mi mente no estaba para otra cosa que leer y leer, nada de inspiración. Espero les guste, empezaré de inmediato a escribir la otra parte para no hacerlos esperar tanto. ¡Gracias por leer!_**


	6. Milagroso suero

**_Avengers y Capitán América no me pertenecen, la historia sí.  
Los respectivos créditos a Marvel Comics Universe._**

* * *

La tormenta de nieve en Moscú impedía tener buena visión del panorama que otorgaban las solitarias cumbres del lugar. Un helicóptero a gran velocidad se acercaba por la ladera de una montaña en donde se podía apreciar un gran e imponente portón negro de metal. Se lograba apreciar entre la ventisca a un hombre que bajaba del helicóptero por una cuerda y entraba corriendo al refugio para encontrarse dentro con su líder.

– La misión está completa.

– ¿Está muerta?

– Sí, señor.

– Bien, ya no arruinará nuestros planes – Respondió el hombre que tenía una chaqueta negra larga con capucha que tapaba su rostro – Tenemos que movernos rápido.

– ¿Hacia dónde iremos, Señor?

– Tenemos que armar otra base, esta ya fue descubierta – Y se dio media vuelta para entrar a lo que parecía ser una oficina – La primera parte ya está completa, ejecuten el Plan Resurrección.

* * *

Triste, el clima gris de Nueva York hacía juego con él taciturno ánimo de Steve. Luego de unas cuantas horas el cuerpo muerto de Violet seguía ahí dentro sobre la fría camilla. Tenía la piel pálida, los labios secos y los párpados morados. La observó por última vez a través del vidrio que había en la puerta y se fue con lentitud hacía algún sitio en dónde pudiese despejar su mente. Estuvo la mayor parte de la noche observando a la chica a través del vidrio. Pensó en que tal vez era una broma y que de pronto ella se levantaría llena de vida, pero no. Parecía irreal que esto nuevamente le ocurriese a él. Otra vez tendría que ser fuerte, y bueno, sólo había pasado poco tiempo, no el suficiente para encariñarse, o al menos, trataba de convencerse de eso a sí mismo.

Nick observó cómo tapaban el cuerpo de la joven con un manto plástico celeste. Los médicos salieron en silencio y los observó con seriedad mientras avanzaban a través el pasillo. Esperó a que todos se retiraran, incluidos los Avengers, y entró a la sala. Se acercó a la camilla, retiró aquel plástico que tapaba el cuerpo y miró a la chica por largos segundos.

– _Ya es hora_ – Sacó una jeringa con un extraño líquido color amarillo y con fuerza, como si se tratara de adrenalina, enterró la aguja en el pecho de la muchacha para soltar con rapidez la viscosa sustancia que se hallaba dentro del pequeño recipiente. La observó por largos segundos para dar cuenta de cómo su piel gris se tornaba de tonos vivos nuevamente. Cerró los ojos y sonrío – _No fue muy tarde_ – Volvió a taparla. Salió con tranquilidad y cerró la puerta en silencio tras de sí.

– Asegúrense de que nadie entre o salga de este lugar – Le dijo a dos guardias que se encontraban afuera de la sala.

– Sí, señor – Y Fury se retiró.

– ¿Escuchaste? – Preguntó uno de los guardias – "Que nadie entre o salga de este lugar"

– Sí – Respondió el otro con gracia – ¿Quién va a salir? Sólo hay una chica muerta – Ambos rieron.

Las horas pasaron. Abrió con lentitud los ojos para ver frente a sí lo que parecía ser algo celeste. Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrar la vista a la tenue luz que había en el lugar. Trató de mover su cuerpo, pero algo le dolía en el abdomen. Levantó el brazo y retiró aquello que la cubría. ¿En dónde estaba? No tenía idea. Sólo recordaba estar en el centro comercial con Caly y escuchar estruendosas explosiones. Observó la habitación, había unas dos camillas más y en una esquina una pequeña lámpara de luz blanca que se encargaba de iluminar ligeramente la habitación. Sintió su brazo tirante, tenía vías conectadas a pequeñas bolsas con sangre, al parecer le estaban haciendo una transfusión. Sobre una mesilla de metal a su lado vio bisturís, pinzas y otras herramientas quirúrgicas.

– _¿Un hospital?_ – Observó su vestuario, una bata blanca de hospital de aquellas que te dejan el trasero al aire – _Las odio_ – Pensó. Se sentó como pudo a pesar del dolor y vio sobre una silla la ropa que llevaba puesta por última vez. Se levantó, se sacó con cuidado las vías y la horrible bata "trasero desnudo". Llevó su mano a su abdomen para sentir los puntos que tenía puestos en lo que parecía ser una profunda herida.

– _¡Me dispararon!_ – Recordó el incidente del centro comercial. Tenía ligeros recuerdos de cuando le dispararon y quedó inconsciente en el suelo con varios hombres apuntándole sus armas. Se colocó su ropa sucia y sus zapatillas – _¿Qué es esto?_ – Tomó una etiqueta amarilla con su nombre que tenía en el tobillo, la arrancó y caminó a paso lento a la salida de la sala.

– Y le dije "¡Sarah eso no es Blue Sky* es enjuague bucal!" – Escuchó la conversación de dos tipos fuera de la habitación en que se encontraba. Se asomó y pudo observar que eran guardias.

– _¿Guardias?_ – Si había guardias era por algo y prefirió no arriesgarse a salir. Quizás estaba detenida, aún no sabía qué hacía ahí. Caminó a la ventana, la abrió y sacó la cabeza por ella – _Dos pisos para abajo_ – Cerró los ojos y se lanzó. La caída no fue dura, pero a pesar de sus poderes cuando cayó se dobló un tobillo. Aún tenía el cuerpo débil y ese tipo de acrobacias no eran las adecuadas por el momento.

Su hogar se encontraba vacío. Probablemente Victoria pasaría la noche en casa de su hermano. Cerró la puesta tras de sí y caminó hacía el baño para darse una ducha y quitar los restos de sangre y polvo que había en su cuerpo. El agua tibia recorría cada centímetro de piel para finalizar bajo sus pies de un color marrón oscuro que luego de unos segundos se tornó claro y transparente. Salió envuelta en una toalla y buscó el kit de primero auxilios para vendar la herida y vestirse adecuadamente. Se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó con su laptop en el living de su casa para buscar noticias sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Violet no se sentía segura. Necesitaba averiguar quiénes eran esos tipos y porqué la buscaban precisamente a ella. ¿Por sus poderes? – No, si fuese por mis poderes no me habrían querido matar – Respondió en voz alta mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

– No te iban a matar, te iban a llevar con ellos – La pelinegra se sobresaltó y parándose rápidamente en posición de defensa, observó como de su oscura habitación salía el moreno, Fury.

– ¿Acostumbra usted a aparecer siempre así?

– Son cosas de estrategia – Respondió sonriendo. Violet se sentó nuevamente y lo observó con tranquilidad.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Sabe?

– Básicamente – Se sentó en el sillón de tres cuerpos que estaba frente al de ella – Moriste por alrededor de 12 horas.

– ¿Morí? – Preguntó incrédula.

– Si – Dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una jeringa y una hoja doblada para extenderla a Violet.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– Es un suero que aún se está probando en laboratorios – Cerró los ojos y suspiró – Fuiste nuestro conejillo de indias, eres la primera en quién se prueba.

– ¿Y funcionó?

– Pues, mírate.

Violet leyó la hoja con un informe sobre su situación. Configuraba como muerta y eso explicaba la razón de porque no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido. Literalmente resucitó, no lo podía creer.

– Y esos tipos – Aclaró su garganta – ¿Quiénes eran?

– Creemos que HYDRA.

– ¿HYDRA?

– No estamos seguros de si son ellos, pero sí aseguramos que están buscando a gente alterada.

– ¿Alterada?

– Personas que a través de la experimentación consiguió sus poderes.

– Yo no soy alterada.

– Por eso no podemos confirmar porqué te buscaban en particular a ti.

– Necesito averiguar sobre ellos.

– Tenemos una vacante para ti, si la aceptas nos comprometeremos a mantenerte a salvo –Dijo el moreno al tiempo que se paraba para retirarse.

– No lo sé aún – El moreno la observó en silencio y se retiró dejando a Violet sola en su hogar. La chica lo meditó por varios minutos y se levantó en silencio para dirigirse a su habitación. Ya lo pensaría por la mañana, lo que más necesitaba ahora era descansar.

* * *

N.A: Bueno, pido disculpas por los casi 3 meses de demora en actualizar. La universidad me ha tenido llena de exámenes y además el semestre que me encuentro cursando actualmente me consume casi por completo (Tengo 10 ramos ;u;) ¡Pero aquí está el capítulo por fin! Y quiero agradecer de todo corazón por los reviews que me alentaron a seguir con esto :3 No dejaré este fic de lado porque me propuse terminarlo, así que dedicaré un poco más de tiempo libre para tratar de traerles al menos un capítulo semanal o cada dos semanas. ¡Me esforzaré! Saludos ~


End file.
